Ei sanaakaan
by MsTria
Summary: Ensimmäinen, viimeinen ja ainoa Closet Fan tarinani! Mitä siitä seurasikaan kun rakkaat viholliset, Visserit Kolme ja Yksi, sattuivat samaan pimeään huoneeseen yhtä aikaa...


_**Ei sanaakaan**_

_Kirjoittajan huomautus: Suosittelen, että luet "Mitä tapahtui Daybreezellä" –ficin 5. luvun ennen kuin luet tämän._

Lähdetäänkö siitä, että elämäni on täynnä stressiä. Olin luullut, että Maapallon valloitus olisi ollut vain helppo tapa päästä Visser Yhdeksi, mutta olin väärässä. Voi, miten väärässä olinkaan. Pieni andaliittiryhmä terrorisoi koko hanketta eikä kukaan ole vielä saanut niitä kiinni! Ne ovat turmelleet jokaisen tärkeän projektin jonka olen suunnitellut. Joka ainoan.

Joten, vedoten siihen etten ole onnistunut Maan valloituksessa joidenkin andaliittien takia, eikö ah-niin-viisas Kolmentoista neuvosto olisi tehnyt hyvin järkevän ratkaisun jättäessään minut, edes tämän _yhden_ kerran, ilman kutsua Visser-gaalaan? Mutta ei! Kutsu tuli niin kuin kaikkina edellisinäkin vuosina ja siinä oli tälläkin kertaa varoitus: "Jos jätät tulematta eikä sinulla ole siihen hyvää syytä, saat arvonalennuksen." Kyllä, sitähän minä olin kaivannut, yhtä ylimääräistä askelta kohti hermoromahdusta.

Siellä minä kävelin ympäriinsä viimeisen päälle pyntättynä, kaviot ja turkki kiiltäen ja kaikki mahdolliset mitalit ja kunniamerkit yllä. Gaalassa oli 81 vierasta –47 visseriä, 20 korkea-arvoisinta ala-visseriä, neuvostolaiset ja keisari- sekä lukematon määrä palvelusväkeä, mutta minä erotuin joukosta kuin huutomerkki. Miksikö? Koska olen andaliittiohjastaja, siksi! Ainoa koko gaalassa.

Mutisin tervehdyksiä joillekin ohjastajille joiden ohi kävelin. Minulla on muutamia ystäviä vissereiden ja ala-vissereiden keskuudessa, mutta –kuten saatat ehkä arvata- kaksi kertaa enemmän vihollisia. Itse asiassa kuulin kerran jonkun sanovan, että imperiumin joka toinen yeerk vihaa minua.

Saatat luulla, että tällä olisi minulle jotain väliä. Mutta sillä ei ole. En tarvitse sympatiaa. Minä olen Visser Kolme, Kammonakin tunnettu. Jos joku ei pidä minusta, se ei ole minun ongelmani. Tiedän että minua kutsutaan vaikeaksi yeerkiksi, andaliitteja rakastavaksi dapseniksi, itsekkääksi vastuuttomaksi vispilä-visseriksi ja ties miksi joka puolella galaksia. Ja aina selkäni takana, kukaan ei uskalla tulla sanomaan suoraan. Mutta minä en välitä. Minä en välitä mistään.

Kävelin salin keskelle rakennetun lavan eteen. Visser-gaala järjestetään aina siellä, imperiumin suurimmalla emoaluksella. Gaala tosin on aina samanlainen joka tapauksessa. Koristeet. Ruoka –siksi en ollut vaivautunut edes morfaamaan ihmiseksi tänä vuonna. Ja ohjelma! Neuvoston Kahden äärimmäisen _tylsä_ tervetuliaispuhe. Jotain vaihtelevaa mutta silti _tylsää_ ohjelmaa. Keisarin pitkä ja _tylsä_ puhe siitä, kuinka on taas kulunut yksi vuosi. Sitten osuus jota vihaan erityisesti: palkintojenjako! En vihaa sitä koska se on _tylsä_. Vihaan sitä koska minä en saa ikinä mitään! Palkintoja annetaan kaikenlaisista vissermäisistä asioista, mutta "Tiukin kuri" ja "Luovin kiduttaja" ovat ainoita joita olen koskaan saanut. Neuvosto myöntää palkinnot ja se vihaa minua, ainakin useimmat siitä. Ehkä he näkevät minut kapinallisena andaliittikehoineni, tai ehkä he vain ajattelevat minun olevan kyvytön. Joka tapauksessa, he näkyvät pitävän enemmän mitäänsanomattomista teennäisistä mielistelevistä tusinavissereistä, sellaisista kuin…

"Terve, Andaliittinaama! Mitä kuuluu?"

…Visser Yksi.

(Ai, tervehdys, neiti Olen-täysin-viaton-tähän-kaikkeen! Sääli ettei tuolla ole vieläkään vuoden "Dapsenimaisimman visserin" palkintoa, eikö? Se olisi niin erinomainen lisä kokoelmiisi, ja sinä vieläpä _ansaitsisit_ sen, mitä ei voi sanoa useimmista edellisistä plakaateista.)

Visser Yksi irvisti. "Tiedätkö minkä palkinnon sinä voittaisit joka saamarin vuosi, jos sellainen olisi? 'Maailmankaikkeuden suurin vispilä-visser'!"

Siltä varalta ettet tiedä, saamattomia ja huonoja vissereitä kutsutaan Kolmentoista neuvoston piirissä vispilä-vissereiksi. Mene ja tiedä, mistä nimi on saanut alkunsa tai kuka sen on keksinyt.

(Entä miksiköhän pitäisi kutsua visseriä, joka päästää kuusi andaliittia vapaaksi?) minä tiuskaisin. (Andaliittien kaveriksi kenties?)

"No mikäs sinä sitten olet? Itsekin puoliksi andaliitti!" Visser Yksi sylkäisi. "Ja _andaliitinraiskaaja_! Luuletko sinä etten minä tiedä?"

(Taidat olla vain kateellinen kun et itse pysty nauttimaan andaliittivangeista tuossa ruumiissa!)

"Väitätkö sinä että minä _haluaisin_? Tuo oli loukkaus!"

(Blaa blaa blaa.)

"Dapsen!"

(Idiootti puoli-ihminen!)

"Andaliitinrakastaja!"

(Tekopyhä petturi!)

"Imperiumin häpeä!"

(Suurin virhe jonka Neuvosto on ikinä tehnyt!)

Visser Yksi heilautti mustia hiuksiaan ja käveli tiehensä mutisten mennessään jotain itseään täynnä olevista andaliittiohjastajista. Että minä vihaan häntä! Jos minä en voi olla Visser Yksi, miksi sen pitää olla sitten tuollainen dapsenimainen diiva joka luulee olevansa maailmankaikkeuden kaunein, älykkäin, loistavin ja täydellisin olento? Grrr… sivaltaisin hänen päänsä irti jos Kolmentoista neuvosto ei heittäisi minua siitä vankilaan!

"Moi, Esplin, miten menee?"

Se oli Visser Neljä, joka on ystäväni. Kohautin olkapäitäni.

"Et kai vain riidellyt taas Ykkösen kanssa?"

(Mistä arvasit.)

"No, se näkyy naamaltasi", Visser Neljä nauroi. "Kuin myrkyn niellyt."

(Eikö Visser-gaala ole tarpeeksi kamala ilman häntäkin?)

"Luulen että otat hänet liian vakavasti."

(Liian vakavasti? _Liian vakavasti?_ Hän tekee minut hulluksi! Hän on niin ärsyttävä dapsen että…)

"Ihanko totta", Visser Neljä sanoi väsyneesti. "En ole kuullut sitä kuin noin tuhat kertaa."

(Mutta hän _on_ ärsyttävä!)

"En kiistä", Visser Neljä myönsi. "En kiistä. Katsohan, tuolta tulee keisari!"

Katsoin imperiumimme keisaria, kun hän taapersi lavalle tietokone kädessään. En ole koskaan tajunnut, kuinka _hänestä_ on voinut tulla galaksin mahtavin yeerk. Oli miten oli, hän alkoi puhua: "Hyvät neuvostolaiset, visserit ja ala-visserit, on jälleen aika…"

(…palkita vuoden menestyjät, palkinnot annetaan hyvästä työstä sekä merkittävistä palveluksista imperiumin hyväksi ja niin poispäin, tiedän tiedän, olen kuunnellut tuota täsmälleen samaa sontaa jo muutamana vuotena), mutisin monotonisella äänellä. Sitten tajusin, että kaikki, keisari mukaan lukien, tuijottivat minua. Olin lausunut sanani vahingossa tavalliseen tapaani, eli julkisella ajatuspuheella!

Onneksi edes keisarin katse ei voi tappaa, muuten olisin ollut historiaa.

"Visser Kolme", hän sanoi hitaasti. "Voisin antaa sinulle tunnin kidutuskammiossamme tästä. Mutta en anna –ja vain siksi, etten jaksa. Ole kiitollinen ja ole _hiljaa_. Tuliko selväksi?"

(Kyllä, herra keisari), sanoin. Näin Visser Yhden pidättelevän naurua.

Toisaalta, tunti kidutusta ei olisi tuntunut kovinkaan erilaiselta kuin palkintojenjaon katselu. En saanut mitään tälläkään kertaa! Mutta Visser Yksi, hän oli "Innovatiivisin Visser"! Mistäköhän hyvästä, jos saan kysyä? Ai niin, ja hän oli myöskin "Silmille miellyttävin Visser". "Parhaan" palkinto kuitenkin annettiin –kandronan kiitos- Visser Kahdellekymmenelleseitsemälle. Olisin varmasti saanut kuulla siitä koko seuraavan vuoden, jos sen olisi saanut Visser Yksi.

Vihdoin keisari sanoi sanat, joita olin odottanut: "Se olikin viimeinen palkinto. Nyt, hyvät vieraat, on vapaan ohjelman aika."

Huokaisin helpotuksesta. Pahin oli ohi. Vaihdoin muutaman sanan Visser Neljän kanssa ja lähdin taas kävelemään ympäri salia. Lyhyitä pinnallisia keskusteluja joidenkin vissereiden kanssa, jotka olin tavannut viimeksi vuosi sitten viime Visser-gaalassa. Taxxon-ohjastajia syömässä ruokapöytää puhtaaksi. Vissereiden ja neuvostolaisten halveksuvia katseita niskassani. Hetki hetkeltä tunsin sen vahvempana: pakko päästä pois!

Kävelin ulos salista käytävään. Halusin olla hetken yksin. Silloin näin oikealla puolellani hieman raollaan olevan oven. Katsoin sisään. Pieni, tyhjä, pimeä huone, jonka yhdellä seinällä oli ikkuna. Täydellistä. Astuin sisään ja pysähdyin keskelle huonetta katselemaan ikkunasta pimeää avaruutta.

Samassa näin toisella sarvisilmälläni, etten ollutkaan yksin! Nurkassa seisoi naispuolinen ihmisohjastaja, jolla oli musta tukka ja tummat silmät –Visser Yksi!

(Mitä hittoa sinä täällä teet, Edriss!) älähdin puhutellen Visser Yhtä tämän siviilinimellä.

"No, minä seisoskelin täällä kaikessa rauhassa, kunnes eräs ärsyttävä andaliittiohjastaja ryysäsi sisään häiritsemään minua!" hän tiuskaisi samalla kun käveli viereeni.

(Häiritsemään sinua? Jos olisin tiennyt, että sinä olet täällä, olisin kiertänyt tämän paikan _hyvin_ kaukaa!)

Hetkeen kumpikaan meistä ei sanonut mitään. Visser Yksi astui lähemmäs minua. Katsoin häntä silmiin. Minun täytyy myöntää, että ymmärsin, miksi hänet oli palkittu "Silmille miellyttävimpänä Visserinä". Kätemme koskettivat toisiaan.

Sitten Visser Yksi heittäytyi kaulaani ja suuteli minua haluavasti. Vedin hänet syliini vain yksi asia mielessäni: _morfaa ihmiseksi! _Keskityin, joskin se oli hankalaa Visser Yhden suudellessa ylävartaloani. Kun olin täysi ihminen, kohotin Visser Yhden kasvot omieni tasalle ja antauduin kuumiin ja kiihkeisiin suudelmiin.

Tartuin Visser Yhden puvun olkaimiin ja kiskaisin ne alas paljastaen hänen rintansa. En ollut koskaan nähnyt kauniimpia. Polvistuin ja aloin nuolla ja näykkiä niitä. Visser Yksi huokaisi ja liu'utti käsiään alas selkääni samalla kuin polvistui itsekin ja veti minut lattialle kanssaan.

Revin häneltä hänen mekkonsa. En saanut silmiäni irti hänen paljaasta vartalostaan, se oli niin täyteläinen ja viettelevä… Visser Yksi työnsi kätensä tiukkoihin morfausshortseihini ja veti ne alas paljastaen minut kaikessa kovuudessani. Suutelimme jälleen, kädet tiukasti toistemme ympärillä.

Kävin makaamaan selälleni ja nostin Visser Yhden päälleni niin, että päämme olivat toistemme jalkojen välissä. Visser Yksi tarttui kovaan elimeeni ja työnsi sen vähän kerrallaan suuhunsa. Levitin hänen reitensä ja aloin tunnustella hänen yksityisiä osiaan kielelläni. Hän maistui paremmalta kuin olin kuvitellut. Hänen ensimmäinen kunnollinen imaisunsa tuntui niin hyvältä, että puristin käteni hänen lantionsa ympärille ja pitelin häntä paikoillaan kun painoin suuni hänen haaroväliinsä ja annoin yhtä ahneita suudelmia kuin äsken hänen suulleen. Ja hän imi minua intohimoisesti.

Olisimme varmasti kumpikin voihkineet hyvin äänekkäästi, jos suumme eivät olisi olleet täynnä. Tunsin Visser Yhden kiemurtelevan päälläni ja nipistelevän takamustani. Hänen jokainen imaisunsa sai minut entistä kiihottuneemmaksi ja nuolemaan häntä yhä lisää, mikä sai puolestaan hänet imemään minua vielä villimmin.

En olisi ikinä uskonut rakastelevani Visser Yhden kanssa, jota vihaan yli kaiken.

"Voi Esplin", hän voihki ja kierähti alas päältäni avaten jalkansa, "tule jo sisälle! Tule!" Laskeuduin hänen päälleen ja tunkeuduin sisään. Muutaman työnnön jälkeen sain idean. Vetäydyin hetkeksi ulos hänestä.

"Mitä sinä teet? Jatka!" Visser Yksi kirkui. Aioinhan minä jatkaa, ensin vain pikamorfaus omaan andaliittikehooni…

Visser Yksi tuijotti elintäni silmät suurina, kuin arvioiden, mahtuisiko se ollenkaan hänen sisäänsä. Hän ei kuitenkaan vastustellut lainkaan, kun hivuttauduin hänen päälleen pitäen etujalkojani vastassani, etten makaisi hänen heiveröisen ihmisruumiinsa päällä koko painollani. Visser Yksi parkaisi kivusta, kun aloin työntyä häneen.

"Esplin perkele, aiotko repiä minut kahtia!"

En välittänyt, taivutin vain ylävartaloni hänen ylleen ja tunkeuduin syvemmälle ja syvemmälle. Visser Yksi oli niin märkä, että se oli helppoa. Hänen tuskaiset parahduksensa muuttuivat pian nautinnon ääniksi. En säälinyt häntä, vaan vapautin kaikki himoni. Visser Yksi sai tuntea kaikki voimani herkissä paikoissaan.

(Edriss, ahhh, minä… minä saan!) huusin.

"Niin minäkin, Esplin! Niin minäkin!" Visser Yksi vaikersi kiihkossaan. Hän kietoi kätensä ylävartaloni ympäri ja kirkaisi. Tunsin kliimaksin iskevän minuun kuin sähköshokki ja rääkäisin itsekin ääneen.

Kun hengitykseni oli tasaantumassa, ikään kuin heräsin transsista ja käsitin, mitä olin tehnyt. Siinä minä makasin arkkiviholliseni päällä! Ja mikä vielä pahempaa, yhä myös hänen sisällään! Visser Yksi näytti tajunneen saman. Irrottauduimme toisistamme, ja minä nousin jaloilleni. Visser Yksi ryhtyi keräämään vaatteitaan lattialta. Näin, että hän vuoti verta.

Kävelin ulos huoneesta. En sanoisi koskaan mitään tästä. En sanaakaan. Saatoin nähdä Visser Yhden silmistä, ettei hänkään sanoisi.


End file.
